Low power radio frequency amplifiers are typically used in low power receiver/amplifier systems in which it is desired to have reduced power consumption. An example of an application for a low power receiver/amplifier system is a vehicular driver integrity check system, such as a keyless entry system.
A primary disadvantage of existing low power radio frequency amplifier configurations is the fact that DC bias currents through the transistor amplifier stages are very sensitive to variations in environment temperature. Bias current sensitivity to temperature results in the amplifier gain being very sensitive to temperature variations. Further, total DC bias current, which may be drawn from a battery source, is very sensitive to temperature variations. Increased DC bias current draw at higher temperatures causes undesired decreased battery life in battery operated systems.